<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>炼金术 by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540262">炼金术</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Professional Overwatch RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>代发，原作者是@切</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>LateYoung | Ma Tianbin/Sky | He Junjian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>炼金术</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SKY走路的时候差点要飞起来，打职业这么两年忽然又有机会在这刻和接下来的一点时间里变回小孩，叽叽喳喳，蹦蹦跳跳，脚踩拖鞋腿上大裤衩都拦不住他不顾形象——这里的人都认识他，认识他挺久，久到这个故事的一开始，就已经认识他了，形象是不需要的，他们早就用更混乱糟糕和生涩笨拙的模样打过招呼见过彼此，按过对方头上睡得翘起来的毛，看过毫无防备张嘴岔腿的睡姿——此时此刻，他是要上天还是入地，这群人也不会觉得他要是脸比脚先一秒降落到地面是什么奇怪的事情，顶多笑他，然后把他拽起来。</p>
<p>他希望拽他的人是林迟青，就这样。——不是林迟青也行，但林迟青要问一句没事吧SKY，也就行；再不济一点，他可以说林迟青我刚摔了一跤你怎么都不关心下队友啊——完美，林迟青身为本次出征队伍的队长，不能不回。</p>
<p>还什么事都没发生就先预想好八百种可能，不是正在恋爱也非失恋再见前男友，而是碰上天赐良机便明目张胆无所不能，准备告诉那个人今夜月色真美要不要我们勉强一下，可他的想法其实是老子不理你问心有愧有鬼还是压根没有心，那也得勉强一下。</p>
<p>因为我想和你勉强。SKY的心这样讲话。他自己都不一定听到，但那个声音很响。</p>
<p>问答，采访，直播镜头，一张沙发，手，腿和膝盖，没有多久，他翘了个二郎腿起来，借着轮不到他们说话的大段空隙就去玩笑起来，距离太近，alpha信息素闻起来像新鲜植物，他知道那个气味是什么，罗勒，一种香料，日常生活不常见，去花鸟市场有点常见的，是林迟青的味道；本来他们为了不被性征影响都是扎了针抑制剂的，喷过足够量大的气味清除剂，谁也不想干扰谁，可他还是闻到了那个味道，藤蔓细微，相连钩结，叶片摇摇晃晃，从那头过来，就搭在他肩上。<br/>妈的，林迟青，他笑，有点意思啊。<br/>跟你有什么意思，他们对视，SKY你他妈可不能仗着年轻饥渴逮着alpha就上啊。<br/>用得着逮你啊——</p>
<p>他笑，你来追我还差不多。</p>
<p>你能闻到你什么味吗SKY，你是不是感冒了鼻塞堵住了在这里祸害老子啊。<br/>哎哟你可太有意思了林迟青，谁祸害谁啊。</p>
<p>原本谁也不知道那个味道是什么，罗勒，因为它不常见，它是信息素，来自于一个alpha，但那是什么味道，他们这群小孩怎么样也搞不明白，机器人作为根本无所察觉的beta还扯着林迟青像狗似的闻过半天结果给扒拉下来了，离开排斥所有信息素的味道而只跟着Rui，阳小龙怕alpha之间太相冲打起来所以保持着一定距离，信条拎着SKY的领子放到一边，才说可能是罗勒的味道，SKY也拽着自己那件松松垮垮的睡衣闻了下，差点蹭到后颈上那个新鲜伤口，够迷幻的，林迟青你有毒吗，那头的副T嗤笑，SKY你他妈才有毒。</p>
<p>罗勒没有毒，只是香料，衍生出去会有茴香味、桂皮味和柠檬味丁香味，之类。</p>
<p>SKY在自己身上闻到一股偏辛辣干燥的味道，左嗅嗅右嗅嗅，哎林迟青，你给我搞的这他妈是什么味？<br/>机器人扎下来在他颈窝猛吸一口又抬起来，恋爱的酸臭味。</p>
<p>滚你妈的你个beta别乱说我们家清清白白的SKY——</p>
<p>Rui在另一头打断他们，不玩了，都抓紧时间训练，SKY去洗个澡换件衣服，开下窗通风，散下味道好吧。</p>
<p>那个味道没有散，从过去到现在，从远渡重洋到久别再逢，从床伴炮友玩玩而已只有彼此到隔着他人没有可能吻上他的唇，那个味道没有散，SKY知道，还在他身上。<br/>他们开够了玩笑玩够了对方的手，小鬼老师给到镜头都要说这两个人靠谈恋爱缓解压力，林迟青说你看你笑到虎牙都跑出来了，SKY回他有虎牙才可爱你死直男懂个p。</p>
<p>挨了有一个小时的胡说八道，像小学生似的，他都能感觉到离开瘫在另张椅子上快要无聊到睡着，什么你彳亍我也彳亍，到底谁行那还得上场再说，他们笑起来，乱作一团地要打闹着从简易会议室出去，谁也料不到后来发生的事情，连胜出线，小组第一，一直打到决赛那天，谁也料不到。</p>
<p>SKY落在最后，一扯前边林迟青的手臂，人扭头回来看他，他往门口那一撞顺势关上了门，把人推在门板上，没管外边已经出去的诸位听到动静会有什么举动想法，他扑上去一个吻，迎面而来，斗志昂扬，室内灯光亮得能看到他眼睫颤动，勇气至上，思念和喜欢穿透胸膛，直抵对方心脏。<br/>这个吻不漂亮，他还踮了下脚，alpha信息素的领域在药物作用过后收束得很小一块，他努力把自己挤进去，唇齿纠缠，牙都要磕到，嘴唇有点痛，林迟青掰着他的肩膀要弄开他，是拒绝，但不行，SKY想，不行。</p>
<p>你不能拒绝我。</p>
<p>他咬了林迟青一口，然后放开，“做吗？”<br/>“做？”对方有点吃惊，“SKY我有女朋友了的，你又不是不知道。”<br/>“她不在这里，做吗？”<br/>林迟青要被他搞得无话可说地笑起来，“做什么？做爱？”<br/>“对啊，做爱。”他理直气壮。<br/>“你欠操吗SKY，”alpha有点倾身过来质问他的样子，“你他妈是太久没被满足吗？”<br/>他露着那颗虎牙肆无忌惮地笑，“是啊，林迟青，就他妈等你了，赌一把你敢不敢脚踩两只船，不敢就别说老子是你绑定奶。”</p>
<p>或许从没有这么一刻觉得是有备而来，心怀恶意，毒苹果枝头垂下，藤蔓交杂，魔鬼化作盘踞长蛇，竖瞳就在隐藏中某处窥察，如芒刺在背；仔细一看哪里有备而来？都他妈是冲动和乱七八糟的爱。</p>
<p>女朋友算什么东西？SKY在见到这个人的那瞬间就冒出了这个问题，我不好吗？<br/>女朋友算什么东西？</p>
<p>他再次踮脚上来，缓慢而聚精会神，就看着林迟青的眼睛，往下移到嘴唇，alpha信息素充盈扩散，他怀疑那不是林迟青的味道，而是他自己身上散发的，omega的，勾引人的，迷幻而干燥的，趋同为一体的，就好像哈利波特的故事里教授一直隐藏着深爱着孩子的母亲而在她死后连自己的守护神也改变了一样，SKY一直记得那个故事，没有人能在一起，大家都惨死在可恶的黑魔法之下；他再次亲到了他面前的alpha，如同交叠的唇舌回到当初还在一间屋子里的时候，小心翼翼，不知天高地厚，还是愿意。</p>
<p>我愿意，林迟青，跟你。</p>
<p>alpha盯着他，背光下的眼珠乌黑如沉墨，然后果断地伸手扣住他的后脑勺，狠戾回吻，半晌才哑着嗓子问了句，“你知道你他妈闻起来什么味吗？”<br/>他被吻得喘不过气，腿一软就被捞在怀里，紧紧地贴着alpha的身躯，勃起的器官就抵在他腿间，SKY咳嗽两声，红潮泛到耳朵，“反正都是你搞的……做不做？烦得一p要我问那么多次林迟青你他妈是不是个男的——”</p>
<p>“你说是不是，SKY，何军剑，你说我是不是男的？”alpha手往下直接分开他的腿，顺势抱他起来架在腰上，推回了刚才他们坐过的沙发原位，压着他说话，“所有人都知道我们还是要有一腿，就你看不懂他们让着我们乱搞，拿自己钓鱼？你太笨了SKY，像个傻逼。”</p>
<p>他也很从善如流，反而轻松起来，愉悦从心里淌出蜂蜜，粘稠得要把即将操他的alpha和他融到一起，拿脚后跟去勾对方的腰，摘了眼镜就只好眯着眼睛，“你个操傻逼的，快搞，是不是怕我发现你不行……”</p>
<p>“我看你真是胆子大了，去了趟美利坚不知道天高地厚了，”林迟青也眯眼，他才像那条盘踞毒蛇，而SKY是那个鲜甜诱人的禁果，“SKY，说你爱老子。”<br/>“那我想想，行啊，”他忽地哽咽了一瞬，“我爱你，林迟青。”</p>
<p>alpha按着他的胸口吻下来，另只手摸进他的裤子里，“老子也爱你。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>